


Идея-фикс

by Visenna, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Стони в стихах [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Civil War II: The Oath (2017)





	

Я мечтаю сломать тебя, медленно, напоказ, я мечтаю убить тебя, глядя глаза в глаза. Ты лежишь слишком строгий, спокойный, такой как раз, какого сломать нельзя. Тот, который внутри, изошел на тоску и боль. Он любил тебя, знаешь? Смешной недостойный бред. Я — другой, извини. Наплевать на его любовь, я хочу тебя взять себе. Я разрушу все то, что когда-либо делал ты, по иным чертежам будет строиться новый мир. Никаких полумер: у прекрасной на вид мечты изобилие черных дыр.

Ну, вставай, Белоснежка, ругайся, кричи и спорь, попытайся спасти то, что можно еще спасти. Там, снаружи, война прорастает из мелких спор, ты позволишь ей прорасти? Все равно ты вернешься, тебя не удержит смерть… Почему не теперь? Я готов умолять: очнись! Тот, который внутри, мне бессильно шипит: «Не сметь!» Блажь, причуда, идея-фикс — нет, не нужно рефлексий, я просто хочу смотреть, как ты рухнешь вниз.


End file.
